Alter-Ego
by malory79080
Summary: Misty has always known what's right and wrong: she knows that Ash, the guy she has a crush on, is oblivious. When she gets sucked into an alternate universe, everything is turned upside down! Everyone is the opposite to who they are! When Ash finally knows what he wants, she must choose between the perfect Ash, or the Ash she has always loved... PS IS CS LGS (Full summary inside)
1. Before

**Malory: Hey, guys! This is a new collaboration that my good friend, Misty Ketchum97, and I have been planning for a while. I haven't written a Pokeshipping story yet, though I love the shipping, so this is good. ;) Anyway, Misty is a brilliant writer, so I recommend you read her stories! Here's the first chapter of... Alter-Ego! XD**

**Oh, and this has Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Contestshipping and LeafGreenshipping (LeafxGary).**

**Misty: Yes, we planned this story like...five months ago. :P And I LOVE POKESHIPPING, so Mal and I are going to have a lot of fun with this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading our story as much as we had writing it! ^-^  
~Misty**

* * *

Summary: Misty has always known what's right and wrong. She knows that she's a tomboy. She knows that she's headstrong. She knows that Ash, the guy she has a crush on, will never know. Also, she knows that she's bored with life. Depressed. So one day, when she get sucked into an alternate universe, everything is turned upside down! Misty is girly, loving shopping and Ash is a smart and mature person. Plus, all her friends are messed up too! When Ash finally knows what he wants, Misty has to choose between the perfect Ash, or the Ash she's always loved. Who will she choose?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Before

**Misty's POV**

It's Monday; one like any other. And the one thing it will always involve is: school.

Tossing my pillow into the air, I let it drop onto my face, and I groan loudly.

"Why did Monday have to come so soon...?" I mumble. "I just went to school a couple days ago..."

"MISTY!" a voice shouts from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready! If you don't get up now, you won't get any!"

"SHUT UP Daisy!" I shoot back. "I'm already up!"

Rolling out of bed, I scratch my head, and walk over to my wardrobe, then take out my school uniform. After buttoning up my beige dress shirt, I tie the thin, silk, red ribbon into a bow around my neck, and flatten the collar over it.

"Misty!?" Daisy calls again.

"Coming, coming!" I exclaim, jumping into my gray-ish blue pleated skirt. Slipping on my brown clogs, I snatch my school briefcase off the floor and fly down the stairs.

"Jeez, you're going to be late," Daisy mutters.

"No, _you're_ going to be late," I say. "You have a date again, right?" Daisy turns red. Lily and Violet start laughing.

"Well, it's better than not having a boyfriend at all!" Daisy snaps, and the two sisters stop. I suddenly feel a heavy weight on my shoulders.

_A boyfriend..._I sigh, and start digging into my omelet. The image of a certain raven haired boy flashes through my mind, and I shake my head vigorously.

_No, no, no._ I chide myself. _Don't think about it._ I down my chocolate Moomoo Milk and slam the glass onto the table.

"Bye!" my sisters call simultaneously.

"See ya!" I reply over my shoulder. The bus is just about to leave when I leap through the doors.

"Cutting is close, aren't you?" someone says. I look up and see Gary smirking.

"Oh shut it, Oak." He just laughs.

"Well, at least you're always the last stop, or you'd have to run to school," he says, as I slide into the seat opposite of him.

"You wanna bet?" I ask, crossing my arms. Gary is about to speak when May leans over the top of her seat and pokes him.

"Hey May..." Gary grumbles as she continues to push his head back and forth.

"Where is Drew?" May asks him. "I wanna see him, and you guys are always talking, so tell me where he is!" I roll my eyes, and lean against the window. Could May be any more obvious? I'm surprised Drew hasn't found out...unless he's just pretending he doesn't know. I sigh, and tune out May's pestering until we get to school...

May is the girl everyone talks to, and tends to jump from crowd to crowd at school. I don't understand how she can fit in everywhere. And Gary...I don't even want to comment on him. He's such a flirt.

* * *

"Off the bus!" the bus driver calls, frowning in front of him as if he'd eaten a lemon. I grumble and collect my stuff, almost tripping over someone's bag. I shoot them a glare, and skulk off.

"Someone's in a mood," May points out, grinning slightly.

"Shut up," I groan. "Things just aren't going well for me, okay?"

"Is Misty being a grump again?" someone asks, making me turn around angrily. Dawn stands there, wearing her hat and a smile.

Dawn has been a good friend of mine since elementary school. She's always been the person who makes me feel better. Her happy attitude and an optimistic view on life could make even the grumpiest person feel warmer around her. The only thing that baffles me is how she manages to look pretty, in the pinkest of skirts, or the girliest tops. I'm surprised she hasn't been insulted by her girly looks.

"She is," a quiet voice agrees.

Leaf Green is also a very close friend of mine, though I confide with her more than the others. She's the smartest girl in our school, as far as I know, and is a total perfectionist. She strives to be the best, but that usually doesn't leave her with time for a social life. Leaf was bullied when she was younger, so she has low self esteem, but she ignores any digs she gets.

Besides, I always hurt those who hurt people close to me. This is why my mallet comes in handy.

"I'm fine," I mumble, waving them off.

"Yeah, she's fine! Now Leafy, I don't think you're only fine. You're hot," Gary compliments, coming from behind us.

"Screw you. Go away." Leaf glares, not amused.

"C'mon! You know you want me..." he trails off with a dazzling smile.

I decide that she's in need, so I poke Gary hard on the forehead, startling him, making him stumble back. Unfortunately for him, he fell on the meanest, of grumpiest of teenagers I know. Paul Shinji.

"Get **off **me," he says with a threatening look. Gary mutters an apology, and tries to escape while looking like a Magikarp, then bumps into someone who May loves and hates. Drew Hayden.

"Sorry, dude!" Gary winces.

"It's okay. I'm not going to pull a hissy fit like Paul does," Drew jokes, winking.

"You're waking on thin ice," Paul drawls. "_Thin_ice."

"Stop being so mean, Paulie!" Dawn exclaims, her joyful aura making me feel slightly better.

Dawn may be able to make people look on the bright side of life, but not Paul. He emits these emo waves of depression that crush her happiness, and everyone else in a mile radius. It's almost as if he's immune to smiling. I've never seen him laugh, either, except for the occasional malicious laugh he does, which gives everyone the chills.

"Don't call me that, Troublesome."

"It's Dawn! D-A-W-N! It's not very hard to spell it!" Dawn pouts.

"I'm surprised you even know how to spell it yourself." I frown at his snide comment, deciding to leave the banter that I have to witness everyday and turn on my heel before walking away. I hear shouts behind me, but I ignore them.

I walk through the hallways to the pool, my footsteps feeling lighter the closer I get. I've always loved to swim, and apparently my parents did too before they died. At least, that's what people have told me. The water makes me feel like I'm floating. Weightless. Like I'm the one in control. I don't have to worry about exams I have the next day, or if I should start on my History assignment.

When I get to the side of the pool, I kick my clogs off, and dip my feet into the water. No one is there, and I'm grateful for that.

"What are you doing there, Mist?" a voice calls; it's one I recognize, and makes my heart skip a beat.

Ash Ketchum is my best friend. I've known him since we were very young. I've had a crush on him for the past year now, since he's always been nice to me. Though he's kinda dense, so he doesn't receive my hints. He hasn't received anyone's hints as far as I know. All my life he's been at the bottom of class, too caught up in his own world to care. There's never a dull moment when he's around, and when I'm by his side, I feel good about myself.

I'm tired of this, though. I'm tired of doing everything I can to make him notice me, just to have him act oblivious.

It's exasperating.

"I'm trying to relax," I explain, sloshing the water around my legs, the coolness pulling my stress away.

"Can I help?" he asks brightly. I sigh, a grin on my face. _I must be patient..._

"Sure." Ash bounds after me, almost slipping on the wet floor. He jumps down into a sitting position, crossing his legs, letting his hand trail in the water.

"You seem... Sad." I was surprised to even hear him deduct my emotions; it takes me a moment to respond.

I sigh. "I'm not sad! Just tired."

"I'm tired, too! Pikachu was watching me play that game 'World Busters' and wouldn't let me go to sleep!" he complains.

I groan mentally. Almost every conversation we have is about his Pokemon, Pikachu. He will only ever talk about his electric type buddy.

"Hmm." I stand up, shaking the water off my feet, before taking a small towel out of my bag. After drying them, I pull my clogs on and stuff my hands into my blazer pockets. I walk away, shaking my head.

"Wait, Mist!"

I turn around, just to have Ash slip on some water, and fall onto me.

I open my eyes to see Ash, lying on top of me, him face-to-face...on my boob. He doesn't notice, and pulls himself up,_ touching_it in the process.

I growl, and he only realizes what he has done before it was too late.

"YOU PERV!" I shout, pulling my mallet out and whacking him on the head.

"I'm sorry!" he cries, anime tears pouring out of his eyes. "If I say that they're very squishy, will that make the situation better?" He stares at my venomous look. "Guess not..."

"Run." I grit my teeth, fingering the handle of my mallet. "_Run_if you want to keep your life."

"Sorry, Mist!" he apologizes before sprinting away.

I sigh in relief, and look down. My arms feel tingly, from where my hand brushed his when I hit him with my mallet. Even if he's a dense, food loving perv, I'll still like him.

Suddenly, a burst of light flies through the pool area, knocking me off my feet. Everything turns black, my sight failing me for a few moments. I moan, my head hurting before craning my neck up.

In front of me, is a purple hole? _IN THE AIR! JUST FLOATING THERE!_

I scrabble up, before slowly making my way to it. It looks...like a transporter of some kind. Like, if I was going to go into it, I would come out the other side in a completely different place. A portal of some kind.

Swiveling my head from side to side, checking to see if no one is around, I bend down to face it, my nose almost touching it. This thing is CRAZY! Never in my life have I ever seen such a thing. I try and not go into a panic attack, by taking deep breaths.

"This is mental," I tell myself, nodding. "This is probably just a dream."

Why would there be a portal, in my school, in front of _me_?! Me: Misty Waterflower!

All of a sudden, my noise starts to itch. I turn away from the portal, clench my eyes, bending down slightly, then-

"ACHOO!"

My sneeze projects me backwards, letting me fall into the...portal thingy...

"AAAGH!" I scream, as I fall through the portal, the waves of light flashing around me. That's when I realize that I'm floating, as if I were swimming. My limbs feel numb, like they had been switched with pieces of wood.

The last thing I remember, is feeling completely hopeless, before I let the drowsiness take over me.

* * *

**Well, both Misty and I wrote that chapter. She wrote up to the line break, and I wrote after that. Remember to read her stories, and tell us what you think! Was it good? Or bad...? Any suggestions or criticism (we don't accept flames, though!)?**

**Please: review, review and review! ^.^**


	2. After

**Malory: Hello, guys! This is the second chapter of Alter-Ego! This is also a collaboration between Misty Ketchum97 and me! I'm excited for this chapter, because it gives you more of an insight of the characters. Oh, Misty wrote up until lunch ended, and I wrote the rest. =D**

**Misty: ****I'm glad you all are reading our story! It makes me happy that you all like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it was a lot of fun to write with Mal. ;) And since this will probably be the last update of the year...Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, as well as Happy New Year to all of you! :3**

* * *

**Oh, and we would like to thank anyone who followed, favourited or reviewed! That means so much to us, thanks a lot! :D Here's the reply to reviews:**

**OldRivalShipper: Wow, I haven't heard from you in quite some time! :O Anyway, thanks for the review! :P**

**Pikachaaaa: I'm glad that you find it interesting. It's a different concept of the love stories you get. :3 **

**Ready to fly: Thanks so much! We thank you for liking it! I'm glad you like Misty as a character, we tried to get it to be as 'in character' as possible. Here's another chapter, I hope you like it!**

**BlackTwistedTwilight: YEAH, SUCH A PERV! XD Here's the next chapter! XP**

**emma5678: Yup! We love our cliff-hangers! ^-^**

**Poke-lover88: I thought of that! But it's totally true; Paul **_**does **_**emit emo waves of depression. You can just label him like that. =) Ash is very dense… I'm surprised he doesn't fall on her more often! ;) Well, you'll see what Gary's like in this chapter! Flipped shit? That's very…interesting. ;D Lol, I hope you like it! **

**MelodyOfSecrets: Thanks for the pointer! Yeah, we will have at least one chapter loosely based on a particular character, so we would definitely introduce characters like Leaf to the fullest.**

* * *

Summary: Misty has always known what's right and wrong. She knows that she's a tomboy. She knows that she's headstrong. She knows that Ash, the guy she has a crush on, will never know. Also, she knows that she's bored with life. Depressed. So one day, when she get sucked into an alternate universe, everything is turned upside down! Misty is girly, loving shopping and Ash is a smart and mature person. Plus, all her friends are messed up too! When Ash finally knows what he wants, Misty has to choose between the perfect Ash, or the Ash she's always loved. Who will she choose?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: After

**Misty's POV**

My eyes flutter open, and I look around blearily. That's when I realize I'm on the floor near the pool. Sitting up, water droplets fly off me, and I look around. My school bag is on the tiles a few feet away, so I reach over and grab it. Checking through my supplies, I make sure nothing is wet. Suddenly, the bells go off, and I yelp. I'm going to be late!

* * *

I throw the door open, and see everyone already sitting in their seats. Rushing over to mine, I pull out my books, and sit down. The door opens, and our teacher Brock Williams walks in. He sets some textbooks down, and raises his eyebrows.

"Time for attendance." I frown. Brock usually never does attendance, since he is such a lazy teacher. First thing he does every day is talk about romance and how bad heartbreak is.

Plus, he loves to flirt and proclaim his undying love to every female teacher in the school. I can't believe he is being serious now, but perhaps he has turned over a new leaf.

As everyone's last names are called, someone pokes me. I turn to glare, but my facial muscles don't seem to work, instead I just smile.

"Yes?" What the hell is wrong with my voice!? I sound _happy_! That's not even the worse part. _Paul Shinji_ is the one poking me.

"Mist, your make up is all messy, shouldn't you clean yourself up?" he asks pleasantly, and smiles. I feel like jumping ten feet away. What sort of trick is he pulling on me!? I don't wear makeup! Unintentionally, I open my bag and pull out a hand mirror. I don't have a hand mirror either!

Flipping it open, I look at myself. Half my face is covered in makeup streaks, which were probably caused by the pool... GAH! I look horrendous! I should never wear makeup!

"WATERFLOWER." I jump, dropping my mirror.

"Yes sir?" My voice comes out all innocent and peppy. Now I'm really starting to panic.

"I've called on you four times. Go clean your smeared makeup off and come back in five minutes, do you understand?" Brock says sternly.

"Yes! I do!" I almost gag at how I sound. This is _wrong_. I stand, and walk towards the door.

"Leaf Green, you haven't done any homework at all this semester. You better have something for me soon." I look over my shoulder in astonishment. _Leaf_hasn't done _homework_!? I see her lying lazily in her seat, with a lollipop in her mouth.

"I don't care..." she mumbles. I turn away immediately and rush to the restroom. What is going on!? Pushing open the door, I run to the sink and start splashing my face.

"Wake up! Wake up!" My voice still sounds girly, as its pitch is a bit higher than usual, but at least I'm saying what I want. However, once my face is clean, my hands start pulling out different types of makeup out of my bag and putting them on as if it were a routine thing.

Who knew I was good at putting on eye liner...

I mentally slap myself. I shouldn't be putting on makeup; I need to get back normal. That's when I remember the portal I sneezed myself into. _Shit..._

After "I" somehow put on a bucket load of makeup, I head back to the classroom. Click-click-clack-click... I look down at my feet and go bug-eyed. I'M wearing HIGH HEELS!? ME, the tomboy of this school. I haven't worn any since Violet had my try some on and I fell down the stairs just to get a concussion... I pout, unfortunately in a girly way, and enter the classroom.

"Five minutes exactly," Brock says. "No need to go to the principles office then." I shudder internally, and sit back in my seat. At least I'm punctual now...

"Now, everyone turn to page, 394..."

* * *

Lunch is when everything gets even weirder.

"Mist, can I sit with you?" Paul asks, and I can practically see a flowery background behind him.

"S-sure..." I manage to say, and he slides in next to me._Mist?_

"You're makeup is very nice now," he says. "I just wish everyone tried to make themselves look nice all the time. Because to live life to the fullest is the best way to live!" I feel like choking on my pizza with all the happiness crap he's spouting off. I mean, how can I take this seriously when I know how much of a jerk he is really?

I look around for my friends and see Leaf.

"Le-"

She sits down opposite of me, and starts eating her pizza with a fork.

"Umm..." I start, wondering how to have a conversation with another version of my friend.

"Leaf!" a voice calls. She glances over her shoulder.

"Whaaat...?" she mutters. Gary stands over her. I wait for him to start being an annoying flirt so I can bring out my mallet, but he...doesn't.

"I want to sit here. Move."

"And why would I want to get up? It's such a waste of energy..." Leaf says, while eating a strand of cheese that is strung between her mouth and her pizza.

"Ugh, girls are so annoying," Gary grumbles, and walks toward another table...where Dawn is. And where Dawn, the Dawn everyone knows to love pink, frilly skirts, and sequenced tank tops, is wearing sweatpants, and a t-shirt. She is laying her head on the table, and her messy hair is practically in her plate of food.

"Nothing matters..." she moans, "Why does life suck?" My eyes widen. Paul jumps to his feet and rushes over to her.

"Don't say that! Life is wonderful!" he says. I feel my chest start to hurt. Why is everything so confusing right now. What is wrong with Dawn?

"Stop babying her," a voice says, and I turn to see Drew.

"I've read that she needs to get help from a specialist, not some amateur who loves to talk about how wonderful life is." He starts looking through a small note book.

"I've made a strict diet to help her, but she won't do it. There's nothing I can do if she won't take this seriously," he says. I raise an eyebrow. Since when was Drew so..._not_laid back? He's usually cool with everyone...and takes things as they come.

"Stop telling everyone to be as studious as you," another voice says. May Maple crosses her arms, and I don't see her usual obnoxious sparkle. Instead, her expression is bland, as if she couldn't care less about Dawn. I frown.

This...this isn't right!

"Guys...everyone chill," someone else says. I know that voice...

Slowly, I turn my head around and see Ash walk in. His step has an unusual spring to it, and his face is covered in what looks like a permanent, confident, smirk, as if everything makes total sense, and if someone were unable to, they'd be just as dense as he used to be.

"Now, I know Dawn is having problems, but we all just need to work together. Isn't that right Paul?" he says, grinning. I stare. Why is Ash talking about something other than Pikachu? Usually he'd just associate the problem with something Pikachu has done...but he isn't.

"What...is wrong with Dawn?" I don't realize until everyone looks at me that I said it aloud.

"You don't know? How could you forget?" Gary asks with a frown. "Dawn has depression."

* * *

The rest of the day was very... Abnormal. Everyone was acting the opposite to who they actually were! Dawn was always happy, but now she's sad and depressed. Leaf, the perfectionist, is actually being the laziest person I know! Gary hates _girls_?! He should be flirting with EVERYONE right now!

'_Maybe this is all a bad dream,_' I told myself. '_I'll wake up tomorrow, and tell the others about this silly dream._'

Pacing around the hallway, I decide to go to my locker. Thankfully, it's in the same place that it was when I was...not in this 'dream'. Opening my locker, I almost scream when I see that my mirror is _bedazzled_. The linings of the locker that was originally a blue, is pink. Stupid, girly posters are all over the place!

My heart starts to race when I see a bag. I usually put my swimming costume in this. I fumble around to open it, praying that I still like swimming competitively. Relief surges through me when I get a whiff of chlorine. Unfortunately, something is completely different.

Instead of my comfortable, appropriate one piece swim suit, there lays a bikini. A _bikini_. As I hold it up, I scoff in horror. It's too revealing! I look down to my chest to see that my boobs aren't massively big, but they've grown so much.

Wolf whistles plague my ears, and I try to frown at the perverts at this school. Before I can stop myself, I accidentally give a flirtatious wink to the hottest guy out of his group. He takes that as an opportunity.

With as much arrogance that he can muster, he saunters over to me with a grin on his face.

"Hey there," he greets, leaning over to me. I wrinkle my face, and tilt my head back, so I can see his face.

"Hi," I purr seductively, so suddenly that it scares me.

"D'you wanna go to that nifty little café called 'Romeo's'? I'm paying," he asks, convinced that I'll agree immediately.

I know that I'm going to agree, it's in this psychotic mood that I'm in that's going to make me. So I run away. Dashing through the hallway, I ignore all the shouts he makes, trying to get my attention. Weirdly, many people hold doors open for me, grinning and smiling at me. I give them a weird look, but continue to sprint. Well, I'm trying my best to sprint with these futile heels. I stop, staring through the window. It's pouring with rain. I sigh, doing up the buttons of the cardigan I'm wearing. Why did I have to wear such little clothing?

Opening the front doors of the school, I'm suddenly being sheltered from the rain. A random girl holds a red umbrella over my head.

"I wouldn't want you getting wet." She gives me an apologetic smile, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"No, no, I can't take this," I tell her, pushing the top of the umbrella onto her head.

"But I insist!" she exclaims, nudging it back to me. "You're really pretty, and I wouldn't want something bad to happen to your beauty." I stare at her, mesmerized. She then walks off, getting soaked from the rain, and leaving me to hold her umbrella. I thank her silently, before going home. I still can't help wonder why she would do that for me. I don't even know her! Plus, why were those kids holding the door open for me today? I'm no celebrity.

"Oh, right," I remember, tapping my finger with my chin. "I'm popular in this dream." I then halt, my eyes widening in thought. "Is this really a dream?" I ask myself slowly. "Or… Is it that portal thing that I got zipped through?" This is so infuriating…

I decide just to get home, have food and fall asleep. Maybe my evening will be better than my morning and afternoon.

Walking again, I lose my footing, and then lean forward, pushing my hand out. The rain has made the sidewalk too slippery – it's a walking death trap. I clench my eyes shut so I won't have to see the impact, but I don't feel very pain. I open my eyes, to come face-to-face with…Ash.

"Are you okay?" he questions worriedly, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," I tell him, standing up straight, not wanting for me to hold him for too long. I must be heavy. I giggle, and almost groan in disgust. Even my giggles sound girly!

"Just to be sure, I'll walk you home, okay?" he promises, smiling lightly at me, as a calm, mature aura practically floats around his head. My heart starts to beat faster than humanly possible. He's being so nice… Usually, he would just ask to come to my house for food, which isn't the best thing since he's really messy; like that of a toddler. I mean, my sisters don't really care about the mess, but they make _me _clean it up!

"Sure." I shrug, and let him lead the way as he takes the umbrella from my hands and holds it above us both.

"So how are you?"

I sigh loudly, "I'm very tired. And I'm really confused."

"About what?" I feel like I can tell him anything. The thing is, this isn't the Ash I know… He's the _opposite_.

"About the Math homework," I lie, crossing my fingers behind my back and hoping he doesn't notice. "It's really hard. Do you think that you could help me?" I shout at myself, regretting opening my mouth. When I'm like this, I'm just going to become a big girly flirt. I hope I'm not coming off as needy… Or as a slut. I shiver, frowning at the thought.

"I'll help you this weekend, okay?" he promises. "I'll pop over."

The rest of the walk to my house is in silence, because I'm not going to ruin anything else. I mean, he's already coming to my house! When I see my house, I dig through my bag to find my keys. Opening the door, I wave at Ash. He nods at me politely, before handing me the umbrella, and walking off to his house. We actually don't live too far away from each other. We've been to each other's houses before, I just tend to stay away. I usually get way too flustered, especially when Mrs. Ketchum teases me.

"I'm home!" I call, hoping to hear my sisters' voices from upstairs.

"We know," Daisy tells me, scaring the crap out of me. She was in the front room, reading a _book_. I take a closer peek to see that it really is a book… Not just some trashy magazine that she usually gets. "I saw you with Ash," she observes.

I only just see what she's wearing, and I do a double take. She's wearing smart trousers, and white blouse, and reading glasses. Her hair is in a tight bun, which only surprises me more. Daisy always likes letting her hair flow out freely.

"What's up with you?" I demand, after see her.

She gives me a confused look. "Are you okay, Misty? I feel fine; I don't know why you choose to look at me with such curiosity." I gasp, not hearing the word 'like' between every other word. She never uses good vocabulary, either. Her IQ is pretty basic. "Anyway, I just want to say to you that I don't approve."

"Approve of what?"

"You going out with Ash."

"I'm not going out with him!" I yell, a blush covering my face. I try to hide my crimson coloured face, but Daisy sees it.

"It is evident that you like, him, though. Though I'm not sure why," she adds. "Boyfriends are the least important part of a young girls' life." I glare daggers at her. How can she just spy on me, and then tell me have I bad taste in boys? When she was…normal Daisy, she used to bring random guys who were all really pervy. It was clear that they had no interest in her personality, just her...body.

"Hypocrite," I mutter under my breath.

"What did you just say?" Daisy challenges, narrowing her eyes at me, as if she were some all-knowing mother figure.

"Nothing," I grumble, pushing past her and trudging up the stairs. I ignore Lily and Violet calling for me - sounding like tomboys - and slam my bedroom door in frustration.

'_This is too weird,_' I told myself. '_I seriously can't take it._' I then decide to check something. Digging through my drawers (full of pink clothing); I find a big picture album. Back in the real world, it's tattered, but looking at it now, it looks neat and pristine. I open the album, carefully thumbing the pages. To my surprise and shock, I see many pictures of me, all of me doing something I would usually hate. On the picture named 'Six years old', I'm doing pirouettes for ballet. At the age of twelve, I got the award of most fashionable.

This isn't me.

"What if…" I start, "what if this _isn't _a dream? I mean, it feels too real. Maybe I'm… OH SHIT! If this is real, then everything must be weird! As if, everyone is the opposite of the personality they are at the moment…" I think aloud. My eyes boggle whenever I think of this theory. "I must go to the scene of the crime," I order myself, nodding slowly. "I need to investigate that portal…"

That's what I'm going to do. When I wake up, I'm going to dash off to the swimming pool, and get the answers. This is just too weird, so I need to figure some things out.

I can't just leave it to the last minute.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :3 We will try and get another chapter out soon. Don't expect anything before Christmas, though, because I'm pretty much booked! After Christmas Day, I'll try and write as much as possible, but idk... :/**

**Please: review, review and review! (^.^) **


End file.
